


The dark alleys

by DandelionWitch



Series: Omegaverse [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: Emira needs help with history and ask Viney to help her out. So they decide to meet up in the library after class for a study date.
Relationships: Emira Blight & Viney
Series: Omegaverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The dark alleys

**Author's Note:**

> This one is DARK, I don't know how to properly tag it, if you want you can give it a skip.  
> Nothing explicit happens.  
> If you want a summary to understand context for the next chapter, scroll to the end for the final note.

"Hi there!" Viney jumped on her seat, she really didn't heard or smelled anyone coming "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine" she said "Emira Blight right? What can I help you with?"

They were in the same shared classes, but never had talked to each other. Viney was weirded out, but it was probably just something academic.

"I was wondering if you can help me study for the next history exam" Viney was right, Emira sat on the table "I'm a bit bad at memorizing and I need to get a good grade on that class"

Viney arched an eyebrow.

"But your grades are high enough to pass, why does it worry you?" 

"Well... mother can be... kind of a harsh critic" she looked to the roof and scratched her hair "If I don't graduate with the highest grades, she may ground me" 

"Your brother doesn't seem bothered" 

"He doesn't really care that much, after all he always cheats and copies my answers" she whispered "why do you think our grades are the same?"

Viney chuckled "I should have guessed, but how you two haven't got caugh yett?" 

"We are good at illusion" Emira smiled proudly and winked "That's why one of us have to do the study part" she stopped for a bit "Well, about history..."

"Oh well, what if we see each other after class at the library? It will be a perfect place to study" 

"Great! Is a date then!" She jumped out of the table and waved her goodbye "See you there cutie"

She watched the beta walking away, she chuckled. She always found the Blight twins to be fun, maybe it was her opportunity to seek a new friendship.

~~~~~~

Viney got ready after class to go to the library, the semester was about to end so both Jerbo and Barkus where occupied as well. They said their goodbyes and went in different ways.

Viney decided to go trought a shortcut to save some time. She didn't saw Emira after class so the Blight twin might had alredy gotten there, and Viney didn't wanted to keep her waiting too long.

She was running around some small and dark alleys, they were the perfect short cuts, specially at this time of the day. When most witches headed to their homes from either job or school.

Then suddenly the smell of alpha made her stop on her tracks. It was from both directions, she was cornered. 

"Crap" cursed under her breath.

"What is a little omega like you doing here?" A female alpha said, appearing in front of her

"Are you lost?" A male alpha appeared from behind "why don't you come with us? We could have some fun together, just the three of us"

Viney's heart started racing, she couldn't believe how careless she was. Being on Hexside made her be less careful since teacher's would usually protect omega students if things got out of control, it made her forget how dangerous the streets of the Boiling Isles can be.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed "or else...!"

"Or else what? I see you are at beast keeping" the female alpha grabbed her by the arm and lifted her, Viney whimpered 

"What are you going to do? Summon a rat?" The other alpha was behind her and covered her mouth before she was able to scream for help, she tried to bite, but his hand was too big

Her mind went numb for a moment, everything seemed like it was going slow motion. She was scared, she was at mercy of two creeps, she didn't knew what to do, she was going to be marked. 'No no no', she cried in her mind.

She felt how one of them ripped part of her upper uniform, almost leaving her bra exposed.

At this point, she just gave in and decided to close her eyes, wait for it all to be just a horrible nightmare, wake up in her bed next morning at the smell of her dad's cooking, she prayed the titans to wake up.

Suddenly a strong roar made her open up her eyes. Both alphas dropped her to the floor.

It was a big adult Slitherbeast it almost didn't fitted in the alley. It jumped right in front of Viney, she was still shocked to react but the beast protectively place itself above her and roared menacingly again.

Both alpha's runned away, not even looking back.

"My titans, are you okay?!" Emira ran to Viney, the Slitherbeast disappeared, it was an illusion

She was shaking, and couldn't even say any words. Her eyes where full with tears.

"It's okay, I got you" she took off her own cape and carefully covered Viney with it, then she help the omega up "Come on, I will help you get home"

The isles were sometimes a dangerous place, that's why everyone always have to watch their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Noncon elements   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Viney decided to take a shortcut to the library and is intercepted by two alpha. They tried to assault her, but Emira came just in time to help her.   
> Of course, Viney is not okay and Emira helps her get home.


End file.
